zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Psycho Divers (1)
Psycho Divers (1) is the twenty-third chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis In a prison late at night, a white haired man teleports into a prison cell. The occupant, Takashi Kugutsu, recognises him as Major Kyousuke Hyoubu. Ecstatic to see the friendly face, Kugutsu charges in for a hug but is held back by Kyousuke's Psychokinesis. Kyousuke explains that because Kugutsu's actions were done for Esper-kind he couldn't just abandon him in prison, and so Kyousuke teleports them both out. Kyousuke continues that he was not expecting The Children to fight Kugutsu, but having witnessed those events, he has new plans; while picturing Kōichi Minamoto in his mind. Setsuko Kuromaki greets the two. Minamoto breaks the news of Kugutsu's escape to Shūji Sakaki who is lying in a hospital bed. Sakaki is shocked by the news, knowing that the prison's ECMs were strengthened because of Kugutsu's imprisonment. He tries to get up but is unable to due to his wound. Minamoto warns him not to overdo it, that he is not as adept in Biological Control as he in Psychometry. Sakaki tells Minamoto that the situation is not something that an Esper can ignore, and Minamoto argues that it is a problem for everyone, not just Espers. The Children teleport into the room, wanting to check up on Sakaki and bring him gifts; Shiho Sannomiya having brought him chocolate, Aoi Nogami a melon, and Kaoru Akashi a pornographic magazine. They are soon followed by Naomi Umegae and Ichirō Tanizaki, then by Hotaru Nowaki and Natsuko Tokiwa, and finally by Taizō Kiritsubo and Oboro Kashiwagi; all wanting to make sure he is okay. While everyone is distracted, Hotaru uses Telepathy to flirt with Minamoto and attempts to give him her email address, but is caught by Shiho. Natsuko argues with Hotaru about her having an unfair advantage, and Kaoru puts the blame on Minamoto and slams him into the ground with psychokinesis. At Minamoto's apartment, he is preparing dinner with the help of The Children. Minamoto is frustrated that Kaoru is using her ability inteas of her hands to chop onions, which she is doing so that it doesn't get into her eyes. Shiho complains about the quality of meat that Minamoto bought. Aoi teleports into the kitchen, having brought cooking ingredients and the mail. Shiho begins using Psychometry to read the mail without opening them, commenting on Minamoto's payslip and a bill. Shiho comes across an envelope with just a single photograph inside, but is unable to detect anything else from it and hands it to Minamoto. Remembering that no traces were found in the investigation into Kugutsu's escape and knowing that there must be someone who can conceal things from psychometers, Minamoto grows suspicious of this envelope. He places it down, advising that they not touch it, and asks Aoi to teleport the contents out. The photograph is out of focus, but Minamoto feels as if he has seen it before. Suddenly, the photograph emits a blinding light. Minamoto finds himself kneeling on the street, with an adult Kaoru asking if he is okay. She helps him up to his feet and worries that he may be ill. The Children surround Minamoto who is lying unconscious on the floor of his apartment. Kuromaki is pleased with the success of the first step of her plan. Category:Chapters